L'espérance est la plus grande de nos folies
by Juklee
Summary: OS,Il y a toujours un peu de folie dans l'amour mais il y a toujours un peu de raison dans la folie,Theodore Nott x Blaise Zabini.


Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Theodore Nott  
Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je fais simplement mumuz avec son univers.  
NA: Ce n'est pas joyeux, pardon à ceux qui attendent du love forever. Je n'arrive jamais à rendre mon OTP heureux, il ne marche quand dans la relation bancale. J'espère tout de même que vous aimerez.

Les portes sont grandes ouvertes, sorte d'invitation pour le vent qui s'y engouffre avidement. Une femme replète est accoudée à l'accueil. En voyant le jeune homme entrer elle amorce un vague signe de la main. Lui, se contente d'un simple hochement de tête avant de traverser les divers couloirs de l'hôpital.

Le bâtiment est calme, on était dimanche, la plupart des patients sont installés dans le parc. Par une fenêtre il aperçoit un enfant s'ébrouer dans l'herbe que l'automne a délicieusement jaunie. Blaise soupire. Théodore ne serait jamais autorisé à sortir. Les temps insouciants lui paraissent si loin aujourd'hui.

- - -

Quatrième année. Théodore était assis à ses côtés. Il écrivait frénétiquement et seul le bruit de sa plume grattant le parchemin venait troubler le silence de la bibliothèque. Blaise ne faisait rien. Il était sensé lire _Les Grandes Métamorphoses_ mais son regard était perdu plus loin, derrière Nott.

Le châtain, se sentant observer, releva brusquement les yeux. Son geste n'eu pas l'effet escompté puisque Blaise restait immobile, fixant un point dans son dos. Théodore se retourna discrètement. Il vit Hermione Granger, occupée à chercher un quelconque ouvrage dans la section Arithmancie. Se détournant, le frêle garçon reprit son écriture, plus lentement néanmoins. Avec un rictus à peine dissimulé, il murmura :

-Une Gryffondor ? Mordred Zabini, je ne te savais pas si désespéré.

La phrase sembla foudroyé le brun.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Tu me crois capable d'inviter une Sang-de-Bourbe au bal !

Théodore renifla, dédaigneux :

-Et une truie mal coiffée qui plus est ! Non, vraiment, tu m'aurais déçu.

Un cri outré leur prouva que la demoiselle en question avait tout entendu de leur moquerie puérile. Blaise la vit tourner les talons, le nez en l'air et pourtant quelques larmes au coin des yeux. Il souleva un sourcil en direction de Théodore et tous deux partirent en ricanements désobligeants.

Blaise entend encore Mme Pince hurler un « Taisez-vous ! » furieux.

Cinquième année. L'orage roulait au-dessus de leurs corps allongés. La pluie menaçait de tomber à tout moment. Blaise s'en fichait car Théodore riait à gorge déployée. Oh, il fallait qu'il tende un peu l'oreille à cause du tonnerre mais c'était suffisant. En y réfléchissant bien, ce devait être la première fois qu'il entendait le rire –le rire franc- de son ami. Peut-être parce qu'il était justement devenu son ami et n'était plus seulement un camarade de chambrée. Ou peut-être était-ce le début des émotions qui vous rendent faibles…

Blaise ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il avait dit pour que Théodore s'épanche de la sorte –cela lui ressemblait si peu- pourtant jamais il n'oublierait le son doux, un peu brisé, qu'il avait, sans le vouloir, provoqué.

La pluie était finalement tombée, pourtant aucun d'eux ne demanda à rentrer. Ils savaient que leur euphorie finirait dès leur retour au château. Malfoy leur avait déclaré un soir qu' « il n'y avait pas d'amitié au sein des Serpentards, juste une reconnaissance qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment ».

Sixième année. Leur premier baiser fût raté. Un essai, « pour voir ce que ça fait » avait glissé Théodore tout bas. Ceux d'après, cependant, n'avaient plus rien d'une expérience.

Blaise se rappelle d'une étreinte entre deux portes, un matin, faite à la va-vite mais sourire contre sourire.

Le souffle du châtain contre sa peu brune lui donnait des frissons alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre les pas précipités d'un Malfoy en retard. Ils se séparèrent juste à temps, la porte révéla le blond, essoufflé, leur criant qu'il avait besoin de la salle de bain. Blaise lança un coup d'œil taquin à Théodore. Ce dernier aussi était pantelant, pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant. Il étouffa un gloussement très peu viril que Nott perçu. Il rougit violemment, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le brun partit dans un grand éclat rire à la vue du comportement enfantin de celui qu'il nommait secrètement, et avec un certain émerveillement, son « petit-ami ». A la mine effarée de Draco, Théodore ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son hilarité.

Septième année. A la réflexion, cette dernière année esquissait déjà la lente chute de la santé mentale de Théodore.

Blaise avait souvent remarqué qu'il était de plus en plus déconcentré. Il peinait à suivre les cours, ou même les fils de conversation. Il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir des accès de mépris envers le reste du monde, alors il allait s'enfermer quelque part dans le château. A cette époque, Blaise n'avait vu que le désespoir d'un adolescent face à une guerre qui venait les faucher trop jeunes. S'il avait su…

Pourtant, quelques fois ils partageaient encore une douce complicité où les chuchotements n'avaient d'autres places que dans le creux de leurs oreilles.

Zabini se remémore la fin de tout. Du conflit. Et d'eux, surtout.

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, les lueurs dorées jouant une sombre danse conféraient aux visages de ses camarades des airs macabres. Blaise savait que les flammes seules n'étaient pas la cause des mines atterrées qu'arboraient la plupart des Serpentards.

Harry Potter avait vaincu. Les pertes avaient été lourdes, quelque soit le camp. Ce n'était pas surprenant : dans une guerre, il n'y a que des perdants.

Ce soir-là, Théodore avait eu une crise hallucinatoire et il avait fallu attendre qu'il s'endorme, épuisé, pour pouvoir l'approcher. La nuit même, on l'interna à St Mangouste où il aurait du ne rester que quelques semaines afin d'évacuer les douleurs de la perte paternelle. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une dépression, devint une schizophrénie.

- - -

Le brun s'arrache à ses réminiscences alors qu'il entre dans la petite chambre. Blaise repère Théodore assit à même le sol, un crayon dans la bouche. Il est dans son cycle de maniérisme et de régression, se dit Blaise. Théodore murmure une litanie, incompréhensible pour une personne lambda :

-Oh gloudi o méchanturer les ombres ! Oh gloudi o méchanturer les ombres ! Oh gloudi o méchanturer les ombres ! Oh gloudi o méchanturer les ombres !

Blaise s'avance à pas lents, s'accroupit et regarde le dessin. Ce n'est qu'un gribouillis. Quelques jours avant, ses dessins avaient encore du sens. De sa voix la plus tendre, il lance :

-Bonjour Théo.

Le jeune homme relève ses yeux bleus livides et regarde longuement le nouvel arrivant. Blaise sourit et enfin Théodore se décide à réagir. Il jette ses bras autour du cou de Blaise et rit, heureux. Blaise sait qu'il ne doit pas rendre l'étreinte. Seul Théodore a le droit de toucher. Soudain, il s'écarte. Il pointe son doigt sur la page griffonnée et rit un peu plus fort :

-Oh gloudi o méchanturer les ombres !

Blaise retient un soupir et répond, presque blasé :

-Tu veux dire que tu as dessiné la nuit ?

Théodore fronce les sourcils et jette un « non » catégorique. Blaise pense ironiquement que le mot « non » est un des premiers mots que les enfants apprennent. Il observe son ancien amant qui s'est remis à dessiner. Il approche sa main de la chevelure fade, la suspend à quelques centimètres au dessus et mime le geste d'une caresse. Il ne veut pas provoquer de crise, pas aujourd'hui. Il sent ses yeux le piquer. Il les ferme, éloigne sa main. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Théodore se lève, il s'assoit sur son lit. Blaise le suit et prend place à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il, mélancolique.

-Je préférais l'automne avec toi.

Blaise déglutit. Dans la maladie de Théodore, c'est bien ce genre de comportement qui lui est le plus difficile à supporter.

-Moi aussi.

-L'autre jour j'ai réussi à faire léviter mon coussin. Tu aurais dû voir la tête du Médicomage.

Blaise réprime de nouveau un soupir. Ne jamais pouvoir tenir de vraies conversations avec celui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer l'épuisait peu à peu. Il se relève et vient s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sa respiration forme de la buée contre la vitre. Il sent bientôt la présence de Théodore dans son dos. Ni assez près pour le toucher, ni assez loin pour ne pas le percevoir.

-Tu sais, je n'oublie pas. Je ne t'oublie pas.

Blaise se retourne mais Théodore a déjà fuit de l'autre côté de la pièce, adossé au mur, le visage complètement fermé. Il sait que cela termine la visite. Quand Théodore atteint cette phase on ne peut plus rien en tirer. Il sort, non sans avoir entonner un joyeux « à demain » qui reste sans réponse.

Dehors, l'automne est toujours là. Blaise se perd dans la contemplation du ciel qui se fait orageux. Lui non plus n'oublie pas mais il sait être réaliste. Le nihilisme de Théodore a déjà emporté au loin ses émotions, sa maladie a absorbé ses sentiments. D'eux ne reste que l'obstination de Blaise.

Fin.


End file.
